


Такой, как он (иллюстрация)

by NexaYK



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexaYK/pseuds/NexaYK
Summary: «- Откуда, говоришь, я появился? Такие, как ты, и создают таких, как я.»
Kudos: 17





	Такой, как он (иллюстрация)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinplate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Такой, как он](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525307) by [tinplate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/ca/CLH5Uoy1_o.png)


End file.
